


登堂

by grinneryaki2121



Category: ANER
Genre: F/F, M/M, 性转预警！！！, 重度ooc！！！
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grinneryaki2121/pseuds/grinneryaki2121
Summary: 入室





	登堂

**Author's Note:**

> 性转！！！性转！！！性转！！！！  
> 不喜慎入！！！慎入！！！！

 

 

白家四个小孩儿，单排行老四的小妹是个女娃娃。上大学之前白家二老看得紧，三个哥哥们也宝贝着，从小不得是捧在手心里长大的。亏白繁没被哄出骄纵的性子，性子不说多柔顺，也是好说话的。白家哥哥都是快两米的大个头，白繁的身高也不俗，一米八二，长又直的大腿，桃心唇，丹凤眼，面容姣好，至今没男友。话说北方的男人真不少，在这方面不是问题，白繁那几个舍友，男友都换了好几轮了，小姑娘家家的，长的也不丑，怎么就脱不了单呢。

这还得问白繁自己了。她从不至于没人追，学模特的谁不是手长脚长，看不上罢了。有几个娘里娘气的死Gay，扭着屁股撅起走，白繁看了一阵恶寒。宿舍里的姑娘熄灯后开夜谈会，一个个掰着指头数自己的理想型，邻床的小姑娘晶晶爬到白繁的铺子上，抱着她不撒手，繁繁，繁繁，你喜欢什么样的男人呀。

白繁扭扭身子，从女孩怀抱里挣脱开，八爪蟹似的胳膊长腿又缠上来，她叹了口气，随便晶晶这么搂着了。

“我没什么刚性要求，年龄比我大点儿就好了。”

“老男人呀，”晶晶撇撇嘴，“老男人有什么意思嘛。”

白繁笑了笑，她的确喜欢年龄大的，不过，男人就算了。

同性恋这个词，白繁一开始没往自己身上套过，她也以为自己不可能会喜欢上一个人，遑论男女。

直到她碰上玉姐。

玉姐的小理发店在杨柳胡同乙八号，从学校东门骑车去大概要半个小时，每个周末，白繁去的都勤快。玉姐有三十多岁，眼角一些小皱纹，粉底上的薄，能看见黯淡的痕迹，白繁从头至尾只觉得她美。北京最近天气热，她都趁着阳光将叶子烤得金黄前去到杨柳胡同。玉姐的理发店早十一点才营业，白繁总能提前三四个小时到，玉姐笑她脑子犯了神经。去胡同口配了把新钥匙，搁在她手心里。

“你呀，来的早先进屋吹吹空调，冰箱里有水果自己削了皮吃，有一点可说好，九点前不许吵醒我，不然跟你翻脸啦。”

白繁踮着脚，猫腰从门帘下钻进来，玉姐家不大，客厅站四个人就挤了，一个小门进厨房，一个门去浴室，一个门和理发店连着，一个门连着玉姐的卧室。白繁看了看墙上的钟，在玉姐的门前站了一会儿，冷气从门缝里嗖嗖地吹出来，吹的她脚趾发凉。她今天穿着一双灰凉鞋，指甲是特意去店里修过的，涂了一层暗暗的红色，玉姐总说她是个小孩子，希望这颜色能将自己衬得成熟一点儿。她原先是齐刘海，遮住眉毛，黑色长发如瀑，走秀能带起一阵风。秀导喜欢她这种冷峻的长相，可玉姐还是嫌她丫头片子，说白繁眼睛里太干净，没东西，怎么能算个大人呢。

她抱着玉姐的胳膊撒娇，女人矮她一个头还多，她搂着她的时候还得弯腰，玉姐磨得没脾气，拉着她的手坐在镜子前，换了一个颜色，烫个大波浪，齐刘海也改成中分。白繁对着镜子里的新造型晃一晃脑袋，左看看右看看，玉姐拍拍她的肩膀，钱从工资里扣。白繁从镜子里去找她眼睛，直勾勾地看着，玉姐不恼，也直勾勾看着。最终，白繁红着脸点头，玉姐噗嗤一声笑了，手指头推推她肩膀，哎哎，小丫头总算成熟点儿了。

玉姐怎么能说她小丫头片子呢，她可比她高多啦！

玉姐的一双手好看，拿着理发剪的样子也好看，两根手指夹起一层薄头发，咔嚓咔嚓，细细碎碎地往下掉碎发，动作干净也利落。周末店里客人多，基本也是住在杨柳胡同和南兴二条的街坊邻居，玉姐在前头剪发，白繁领着刚走进来的客人到后面洗头，两人忙活的时候极少搭话。白繁不太懂跟客人聊天，长发在脑后绑成马尾，露出光额头，最多问几句水温够不够，要不要搓用力一点儿。玉姐能唠嗑，一口京片子不急不缓，意外地没有那种懒劲也不带那种冲，挺好听，和开菜肉铺的王叔聊聊他儿子，也和隔壁屋的李大妈说一说刚过门儿的儿媳妇，琐事杂事聊一聊，烦恼的事情也聊一聊。玉姐的眼睛一单一双，不算大，注视人的神情倒很认真，嘴唇也不厚，上下一张一合的，您今个儿咋想起来理啦，哟，上回染的色没掉呐还，您家少爷这回可考了个好大学，换我，我可羡慕死啦。

要是店里只有一个客人，白繁替人洗好头，送椅子上坐着，玉姐端来一杯温水，纸杯底套一个绿色的小托儿，杯托还长着一个小塑料耳朵，用食指勾着嘬一口，水温正正适口解乏腻。玉姐把包着头发的毛巾解开，就着擦一擦客人的头发，多的水珠也一并擦去，她手劲不大，擦的仔细，没人嫌她动作粗鲁。白繁扫一扫地上的头发，坐在一旁玩手机，玩一会儿，抬头看一看玉姐，再低头玩一会儿，再看一看玉姐。客人说你家小妹妹怎么老在看你呀，玉姐手里的动作没有放慢，嘴巴调笑起来，哎，我们家小姑娘哪是看我呀，看怎么剪头发呢，她认我做了师傅的。

白繁心里打紧，玉姐又得寸进尺了，当初她和她说好的只是来店里打打下手，她才不学剪头发呢，哪有这耐心。

那白繁为什么老盯着她，为什么周末不在学校躺着睡觉，非骑着一辆半新不新的自行车来杨柳胡同帮人洗头？

咳，你问她，她问谁呀。

不过呢，白繁能遇上她，也得多亏一个人，她小姨。白繁的小姨住在杨柳胡同，玉姐的店在胡同尾，小姨家在头那块儿，隔着老远。大一刚入学，白繁提着水果去她家里拜访，同时问一问这附近的一些情况，像哪哪超市东西多，哪哪能买衣服，哪哪吃饭方便，小姨比她也大不了几岁，像个亲姐姐似的，一切尽往细里说，还翻出一张纸，画了一个简单的小地图，将这些东西都在纸上标了个大概。白繁还问她哪儿能剪头发，要便宜点儿，还不会催着你办卡，小姨合手一拍，就去玉姐那儿呗。

小姨的齐耳短发一直是由玉姐亲手剪，两耳旁的发梢往前烫了一个小卷儿，贼秀气，她上班的公司在中关村，穿着职业小套裙，细跟鞋，开着丰田上下班，大方好看。小姨在白繁眼前转了一圈，前天刚理的，好看吧，你下回也去那剪，不染不烫，也才三十块呢，全北京哪找这个价，还不催着你办卡。

她永远记得第一次看见玉姐，后脑勺的头发挽了一个髻，在斜照进来的阳光下泛着奶油棕的光，走近一瞧，那颜色又是极深的。玉姐问她是剪还是要染烫，白繁有点哑巴，一个字没蹦出音来，咳咳嗓子。

“我就修个刘海。”

“行的，咱先把头发打湿了。”

她没和小姨打听，倒是小姨将自己知道的全抖出来了，玉姐姓岳，前不久离了婚，有个孩子，现跟着他爸爸过。听说玉姐想把孩子要过来自己养，前夫不肯，两人正在朝阳区打官司，她和她前夫之间还有其他财产要分，这一茬儿也不知道什么时候能打完。说着说着，小姨的语气里不禁带着点儿对单身母亲的可怜，白繁心里又冒出那个女人，压着自己肩膀，语气柔柔地问她想修多短。

她突然有些不快。

白繁头发长的急，隔小段时间就得修整，不然那些杂头发能炸出来。她只肯往玉姐那跑，和女人混了脸熟，第四次踏进那家小理发店，玉姐正替人剪着头发，一看是她，高兴地打招呼。

“你来啦，小繁！”

去的多了，白繁也渐渐摸清楚店里营生的情况，工作日人少，周末人多，玉姐经常忙不过来，这个客人的颜色才上完，那个客人头上的电发器哔哔哔地响起来，门口又走进来一个，饶是她再能干，也不能长出三头六臂面面俱到。白繁是见她被骂过的，油头肥耳的老男人夹着烟，烟灰全抖在瓷砖上，油腻的目光上下打量着玉姐，那尖酸刻薄和阴阳怪气一刻也没停下来，只因为玉姐替他剪头剪迟了一会儿，上一个客人的头发毛躁，玉姐使了半罐子乳才顺下来。老男人骂的可真难听，句句没脏字又藏脏字，要将玉姐从里到外羞辱个遍，白繁在一旁气的冒烟儿了，要过去理论，被玉姐捉住手腕，半步也踏不上前。

那天，白繁在店里坐到打烊，玉姐赶她走，她不肯，非说在这等小姨。玉姐要与她小姨打电话，白繁学着她的样子，也压下她的手，憋了半天，憋出一句我在等你。

“玉姐，我最近在找兼职，就周末，你这缺人吗？”

玉姐看着白繁，认真地看着这姑娘，空出来的手搭在她手背上，捏一捏。

从第二个星期起，白繁骑着单车就来了。

她大清早地来到杨柳胡同，从后门进来，冰箱里总有一瓶玉姐给她留的酸奶和一点儿吃的。她先在厨房吃一点儿，再去店里扫扫头发拖拖地，镜子也擦的干净。她干活的时候得把通往客厅的门关好了，动作也要轻，玉姐睡的不好，浅，动静大了就醒，要是早醒了，一整天冲她自己发闷气，也不爱搭理白繁。打扫完了在沙发眯一会儿，到了点儿她自动醒，看一眼时钟，再去厨房煮粥，锅碗瓢盆叮当叮当响，隔壁屋开始有动静了。等白繁煎完鸡蛋，玉姐的门吱呀一声打开，女人蓬乱着头发冲她道一声早安。白繁煮粥有一手，甭管玉姐买来什么米，总是煮的软软烂烂，末了滴一点儿香油，勺子来回拌，端在桌子上冒着舒服的热气儿。玉姐洗漱完，坐在桌子旁边先喝一小口白粥。白繁从塑料袋里往外倒咸菜丝，玉姐拧开罐子，捞一块腐乳在碟子里。

白繁做这些都成习惯了，虽然说好只是在理发店帮把手，她还是会不自觉地想跟玉姐呆的久一点，第一次她六点就到了，蹲在杨柳胡同发呆，几个小时之后，玉姐打开门，白繁坐在台阶上玩手机，把她都吓了一跳。自从白繁能进她家，她发现玉姐的生活其实真的随便，屋里的摆置过于简单，吃饭也是随意吃一点儿，和堂前干练的老板娘几乎沾不上边，尤其是早餐，吃面包喝冰牛奶的，怎么能行呢，她知道玉姐消化不好，女人很瘦。

她也只希望她能好一点儿，发自内心的。

玉姐也应该是察觉了点儿什么，谁也没捅破这一层，白繁有好几次都想开口说了，一对上玉姐的眼睛，噎在嗓子里，什么话都咽回去。

 

那个男人走进店里，白繁几乎在第一眼就知道他是谁。

玉姐倒没显得有多惊慌，还是笑着迎上去，哟，咋今天愿意过来了？

男人粗声粗气地说，剪个头，顺便来看看你。

玉姐那儿还有一个客人要染黑发，让白繁领着男人去洗头。水龙头一开，男人嘶地一声倒吸一口凉气，白繁连忙调低了温度，嘴里念叨着对不起对不起，用手反复试了几次，才敢往男人的短发上淋去。

她不想给人留下太坏的印象，这是玉姐的店。

男人也没多计较，嘟囔一句别太烫。洗完头，玉姐那儿也正忙完，她亲自帮男人擦头发，店里没别人了，白繁坐在角落的转椅上玩手机，这一回她不敢再去看玉姐，牙都咬碎了，一声不吭。

“繁繁，帮我去街口那家物美买点儿东西，钱我一会儿微信给你。”

好的，这是让她别呆在现场。

白繁麻木地走出店里，还不忘回头拉上玻璃门，玉姐捏着理发剪，男人平视镜子，他们应该在说话。店里有冷气，外头艳阳高照，热极了，玻璃门一合上，白繁整个人都没在炙人的滚烫里，烫死个人。

她识趣地在小超市里转了一圈又一圈，收银的小哥见她面色发青，也不敢打扰。等她回去，也是一个多小时后了，男人不在，玉姐在给另一个客人理发，一见她，便说，去哪啦，不是让你买个东西就回来么，我可要记你翘班啊。

那语气，稀松平常。

第二天，白繁在厨房煮粥，等粥的热气都冒完了，玉姐还没有起床。她轻轻敲了门，没回应，拧开把手走进去，屋里的温度出奇低，白繁浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。床上裹着一个人，白繁走过去，半跪在床头，摸一摸她散在被子外的头发，怎么啦，今天不开门，我要记你翘班啊。她隐隐约约听到啜泣的声音，奈何这人将被子都拉过整张脸，白繁看不见。白繁叹着气与她躺上一张床，脸颊贴上她的后肩，悄悄地说，那咱们今天就不开门了。

许多人说这女人是百炼钢化绕指柔，对谁都是笑盈盈的，就是受了再大的气也能自己消化了，永远撑着一个阳光的明面人。白繁心思细，才晓得她不过苦撑，昨天她给男人洗头，眼角悄悄瞧了一眼正在给客人吹头的玉姐，她的手在抖。她不敢猜女人心底是否留有旧情，但她明白，这人只不过不愿意说。

窗帘紧紧拉着，也不知道她们躺了多久，白繁有点困，快睡着的那一刻，怀里的人突然扭过身子，被子盖过她俩的脑袋，白繁的嘴唇贴上一片温软，湿漉漉的，有一点儿咸。是谁先动的手，可能不太清楚，白繁不自主地撩起女人薄薄的丝绸睡衣，她摸到小腹上的一束粗糙，她能想象出那一道疤痕的狰狞。再往上是滑滑的皮肤，是饱满的软肉，一只手捏不住。她捏着那一粒坚挺，拇指与食指摩挲，玉姐在她的颈间嘶哈嘶哈地喘气，呻吟像雪花一样，令她全身在震颤。玉姐的手也在解她的腰带，褪下她的内裤，手指探入那一片隐秘，白繁能明显感觉到下身的滚烫湿热，她曾无数次幻想着女人的胴体去抚慰，当玉姐冰凉的手触到那一片敏感，白繁的灵魂几乎融化成黄油。快感，不安，兴奋，困惑，她和她被无数复杂的丝带缠在一起，唇舌交缠，羞耻的敏感终得慰藉。

一切有头有尾也毫无逻辑，高潮之后，白繁死死地抱住玉姐，她听见女人说，繁繁，我好像只有你了。

 

当白繁说要搬出去，宿舍里的几个姑娘瞬间从聒噪陷入沉寂。

最先开口的还是晶晶，她说，繁繁，你是不是交男朋友了。白繁没点头也没摇头，淡淡地说了一句，对象在学校附近住呢，搬过去也方便些。剩下的姑娘从尴尬里拔出来，嚷嚷着要吃家属饭。当然，这顿饭真家属没法来，白繁请全宿舍吃了一顿烤鱼，平均身高一米八的五个姑娘在喝到烂醉，搂着肩膀回到学校门口，不知道是谁先唱了一句长亭外，下一个人接了一句古道边，白繁吼了一句芳草碧连天，活脱脱搞得像毕业典礼。大学里班级有跟没有似的，她们五个签了不同的公司，时不时出去走秀，白天里谁能见到谁，聚在一起的时间也只有熄灯后，搬出去一个人就是少一个人。这顿饭吃的莫名悲壮，晶晶仰着脖子灌啤酒，繁啊，没想到最先跟男友同居的是你，白繁回吼了一句，谁他妈男友，我对象，我对象你知道不！

“那你也要幸福！”

又不是嫁人，小题大作了。

走到校门口，醉醺醺的白繁停住脚步，一推手，把四个人全推进校门，我走了啊，媳妇儿来接我了。

四个人异口同声地喊，就你他妈有媳妇儿。

身后的车按了两下喇叭，白繁迷糊着眼睛回头看，是她。她傻笑着挥手，玉姐从车上下来，她差点儿没跌进她怀里，女人接住这比她大三个号儿的姑娘，还挺沉。

“哟，喝这么多呢。”

“还，还不是想你想的。”

 

后来，她前夫带着小孩儿来了一次，这是白繁第一次见到真人。玉姐的床头摆满了她和儿子的合照，小孩子脆生生白的好看，门牙掉了一颗，也挡不住整张脸的仙儿，眉毛眼睛嘴巴都好看，仔细瞧不知道像谁，但白繁认定这孩子像玉姐多一些。那小孩的确天真顽皮，玉姐在门口和前夫说话，白繁在店里陪孩子玩儿。七八岁的小孩儿挂在自己身上笑，白繁和他玩举高高，上上下下地颠，男孩儿笑的眼睛都没了。

临走的时候，男孩在妈妈怀里哭了好一会儿，在玉姐脸上吧唧亲了一大口，玉姐也不舍得，母子俩搂了老半天，白繁和男人分别站在他们身后，没人说话。

“小宝，和姐姐说再见。”

“姐姐再见！”

 

那天晚上她俩一起失眠，灯开了一夜，她们也并肩躺了一夜。

“放手了，这样真的没意思。”

玉姐自顾自盯着床头的那盏台灯，白繁侧躺在她身边，眼里全是她。

 

官司拖了一年半，她终于同意和前夫调解，房子归女人，车子归前夫，孩子也随前夫去了上海，一个月去探望一次，车路费前夫给。房子在海淀，玉姐不想搬回去住，还是想留在杨柳胡同。她结婚前在海淀的一个美容院上班，结了婚之后做家庭主妇便没再去。白繁知道她顾虑深，让她回海淀上班，那儿的条件总比杨柳胡同好，玉姐摇摇头，这家理发店她盘了好几年，还有一年才到期，先做完再转租，要就要一个有头有尾，有白繁在，不怕没的忙。

“再说，我回海淀了，你总不能跟着我搬到那儿去吧，你回学校更折腾，地铁来回倒腾去的，你不嫌累，我都心疼。”

“我做模特呢，课贼少，不用天天上学，我大不了找那儿的实习，总能和你一起。”

两人为了这个吵了几架，莫名生了一顿闷气，最后还是白繁拉下脸去求和好，搂着玉姐亲吻，啄她白白的后颈，在耳根子念，念得女人发痒，终是明白了这个理儿。哪能有不能理解的事情，理解不了，白繁仗着自己手长脚长的，哄呗。后来她俩一起搬到海淀，住进那个半新半旧的单元楼。玉姐去美容院，白繁签了一家公司，走走秀上上班，她和玉姐就算是定下来了。白繁甚至已经打算好，倘若她真能和玉姐走下去，家里那边，迟早要摊牌的。

 

白繁的耳朵上长着一个拴马柱，玉姐冰冰凉凉的指尖捏一捏她的小耳朵，趴上去说几句话，白繁被她逗得咯咯笑。瘦长的胳膊一揽，玉姐连腰带人被揽在自己怀里，白繁捉着她的脸，亲她的颧骨和下巴，两人的长发散在一起，分不清谁是谁的。

玉姐身份证她见过，上面的数字的的确确要大她十来岁，可当女人光溜溜地抱着，连肩膀上的小斑点也是可爱年轻的，不知道是说白繁一下子老了，还是说玉姐永远同她一样的岁数。

白繁吻着她，去瞧她眼里的神色，那儿是宁静也是热烈，她瞅见了三十几年的岁月在玉姐身上刻下的痕迹，也遇上她不会老的灵魂。


End file.
